Dandelion
by Doomina
Summary: James tinha um segredo bobo desde os cinco anos. Talvez isso explicasse algumas coisas em seu futuro.


**N/A:**

Agradecimentos especiais à Marina e Rê, que revisaram essa pequena história.

Essa fic foi escrita para o _Projeto Volta as Aulas_ da sessão JL no fórum 6v, usando o item Varinhas (1º ano).

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Dandelion**

por Doomina

* * *

Eu tinha um segredo, desde o cinco anos. Era algo bobo que sequer me lembrava ser um segredo, mas era meu e ninguém jamais saberia. Até que eu achava engraçado, esperaria que todos rissem se contasse e por isso mesmo não o fazia.

Os Marotos com certeza achariam graça, ou fingiriam isso apenas para me encabular. Talvez eles não rissem tanto assim. Eu não sei, pois nunca comentei nada sobre isso.

O meu pequeno segredo bobo era minha afeição por flores.

Antes que alguém pense que eu sou afeminado por me afeiçoar a essas preciosidades da natureza, irei esclarecer os motivos. Embora ache que estraguei minha defesa usando "preciosidades da natureza". Mas continuando...

Na minha explicação eu devo relembrar que esse segredo é meu desde os cinco anos. Ou seja, crianças tendem a se afeiçoar à qualquer coisa boba, desde um cobertor pequeno e fedorento até ursinhos de pelúcia chamados Lulu. E nada disso a classifica como futuramente afeminada, certo? Não responda.

Tudo começou quando minha mãe me levou ao jardim. Ela não era uma pessoa muito ativa, pois nunca estava completamente saudável. Era uma bruxa excelente, é claro, mas uma vez ou outra ficava um pouco doente e demorava a sarar. Eu e meu pai sempre cuidávamos dela e às vezes ela reclamava do belo dia que perdíamos fazendo isso. Daí a visita ao jardim.

Segurei sua mão, envolta em luvas de lã em pleno verão. Ela sorria quando percebia meu olhar sobre seu rosto cansado e murmurava que estávamos perto do que ela pretendia me mostrar. Era a primeira vez que eu realmente notava os tipos de flores nos canteiros bem cuidados dela. Havia muitas cores, texturas e aromas diferentes e todos eram excelentes. Quando alcançamos o gramado, ela se abaixou para apanhar uma flor branca que parecia ser transparente.

- Sabe o que é isso, James? – perguntou, entregando-me a pequena planta. Eu acenei negativamente. – Essa foi a minha primeira varinha.

- É mesmo? – arregalei os olhos.

Fiquei admirando a planta enquanto minha mãe observava. Ela sabia que eu era fascinado por magia e apesar de conviver com isso todos os dias, eu mal podia esperar para aprender algum feitiço e poder executá-lo sozinho com uma varinha. Sorri para ela, pensando se deveria arriscar uma sacudida naquela planta. Ela parecia tão frágil.

- Quer testá-la? – meu queixo subiu e desceu e meu sorriso alargou-se. – Certo, segure bem perto do rosto e assopre.

Preparei-me, virando de lado para ela, pois não queria que o feitiço a acertasse. E se fosse uma azaração? Respirei fundo e assoprei. Vários fios finos e brancos voaram no ar, sendo levados pela brisa leve até cair sobre o gramado.

Minha mãe sorriu e eu cocei a cabeça, tentando descobrir o que havia feito de errado. Ao fitá-la, pude perceber que aquilo não era realmente uma varinha. Afinal, eu ainda não podia praticar magia. Ainda sim, gostei muito dessa segunda opção, então apanhei outra flor e assoprei mais três depois daquela.

- Se você quiser, podemos incluir uma semente dela na sua varinha quando você comprar uma.

- Esses fiapinhos esvoaçantes? – ela acenou – Eu adoraria.

Continuei visitando os jardins e assoprando as flores enquanto observava o vento carregá-las para longe. Quando minha mãe não me acompanhava, eu sentia que ela observava pela janela do quarto. Acenava para ela e soprava os fiapinhos em direção à vidraça, desejando que meu feitiço a curasse logo.

Anos depois, eu finalmente estava pronto para uma varinha de verdade. Fomos até o Beco Diagonal e minha mãe sugeriu a loja do Sr. Olivaras, onde ela mesma havia comprado uma há muito tempo atrás. Entramos e meus olhos brilharam com a quantidade de pequenas caixas empilhadas em centenas de prateleiras.

O Sr. Olivaras era um homem bem simpático, mas ao mesmo tempo, um pouco sinistro. Ele estava um pouco atrapalhado com a quantidade de clientes e me deu cinco caixas com varinhas diferentes para que eu as experimentasse.

A primeira tremeu fortemente quando a toquei, fazendo-me desistir dela. A segunda parecia boa, mas acabou executando um feitiço maluco que ateou fogo no cabelo de uma garota ruiva que também estava ingressando em Hogwarts. Minha mãe apagou o fogo e restaurou os cabelos dela, admirando seus pais - que com certeza eram trouxas – e até alguns bruxos ali presentes.

- Desculpe por isso. – pediu, enquanto observava a garota mexendo nos cabelos, para certificar-se de que estavam como antes. – Qual é o seu nome, querida?

- Lily.

- Esse é meu filho James.

- Olá. – ela me cumprimentou, disfarçando sua irritação pelo acidente.

- O seu cabelo é muito bonito, Lily. – elogiou minha mãe.

Ela murmurou "obrigada" timidamente e apanhou uma das suas caixas teste. Minha mãe piscou para mim e eu sequer pensei no significado daquele gesto. Não perguntei e talvez aquele fosse um dos segredos dela. Na realidade, acho que partilhávamos o mesmo segredo. Uma afeição eterna por flores. Bem... Nunca saberei, pois jamais perguntei.

Observando aquela pequena e despedaçada dandelion no fundo do meu malão, eu tinha certeza de apenas uma coisa. Minha mãe havia me apresentado à primeira e segunda flor da minha vida.

* * *

_Dandelion__ é o nome da flor usada nesta fic e pode ser vista na capa no meu profile. =D_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
